sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Britney Spears: In the Zone
| length = 88 minutes | label = Jive | producer = | prev_title = Britney Spears Live from Las Vegas | prev_year = 2002 | next_title = Greatest Hits: My Prerogative | next_year = 2004 }} Britney Spears: In the Zone is the fifth video and first extended play (EP) by American recording artist Britney Spears. It was released on February 24, 2004 through Jive Records, accompanying her fourth studio album In the Zone (2003). The video contains her ABC concert special Britney Spears: In the Zone, as well as footage from live performances to promote the album. It also includes the music videos for "Me Against the Music" and "Toxic" and their respective episodes of Making the Video, as well as unreleased material, such as several new tracks. Britney Spears: In the Zone received positive reviews from critics, with one describing it as "recommended for fans". The video was certified double platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for shipments of 200,000 copies across the United States. It was also certified platinum in Argentina and France, and gold in Australia and Brazil. Release and content In November 2003, it was announced through Billboard that Spears planned to release a video in mid-March 2004, with previously unreleased footage. On February 26, 2004, it was reported by MTV that the release would concentrate on the live performances to promote In the Zone, such as her performances of "Me Against the Music" and "(I Got That) Boom Boom" from TRL and the half-hour surprise appearance at Rain Nightclub at the Palms Casino Resort. The DVD also includes Britney Spears: In the Zone, her concert special in ABC that aired on November 17, 2003. Shot in New York's Gotham Hall in October, the show featured stage settings evoking Cabaret. The release also contains the music videos of "Me Against the Music" and "Toxic" with their respective episodes of Making the Video. The North American edition includes two bonus tracks, "Don't Hang Up" and "The Answer", whereas other editions contain the songs "(I've Just Begun) Having My Fun" and "Girls and Boys". |title=allmusic ((( In the Zone DVD > Overview )))|publisher=Allmusic. Rovi Corporation |year=2004 |accessdate=2011-03-25}} Also included are a photo gallery and an additional interview. The total running time is eighty-eight minutes. The presentation is offered in the aspect ratio of 1.33:1, aside from the "Me Against the Music" music video, which is letterboxed. Britney Spears: In the Zone was set to be released on March 23, 2004, but was later pushed back to April 6, 2004. "Sippin' On", under its original title "Tell Me What You're Sippin' On", was initially to be included on select editions of the Britney Spears: In the Zone but was omitted. Spears later considered including a new version of the song featuring vocals from rapper AC on her fifth studio album Blackout (2007), with a review of the song from DJ Booth saying: "On a possible inclusion to her yet-to-be-titled comeback album (dropping this November), Spears has hooked up with producer Tricky Stewart for the song "Sippin' On". The mid-tempo track has the same familiar drum pattern as Nas' "I Can"; except here lyricism has been replaced by sexiness. After all, come the end of the song Britney does a 'soul clap'." Other reviews noted an influence from Janet Jackson. This version leaked from a Blackout demo CD, while the original intended for In the Zone surfaced in September 2011. The song, a mid-tempo R&B track, was produced by Tricky Stewart and co-written by Spears. Critical reception }} Aaron Beierle of DVD Talk highlighted the concert special, but said that the interviews and behind-the-scenes footage "are geared clearly towards promoting the album and, while they achieve that goal, they break up the momentum of the concert terribly." He summarized his review by saying that, "In the Zone does disappoint somewhat with the audio, but the video quality is good. Recommended for fans." AllMusic gave the compilation three stars out of five. |title=allmusic ((( In the Zone CD/DVD > Overview )))|publisher=AllMusic. Rovi Corporation |year=2004 |accessdate=2011-03-25}} Accolades Commercial performance Britney Spears: In the Zone debuted atop the US Billboard Top Music Videos on April 24, 2004. On May 11, the video was certified double platinum in the United States by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for shipments of 200,000 copies. It was also certified gold by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) for shipments of 7,500 units. In the Zone was certified platinum by the Argentine Chamber of Phonograms and Videograms Producers (CAPIF) for shipments of 30,000 copies in total, as well as gold in Brazil by the Associação Brasileira dos Produtores de Discos (ABPD) for shipment of 25,000 copies. On June 1, 2005, it was certified gold by the Asociación Mexicana de Productores de Fonogramas y Videogramas (AMPROFON) for shipments of 10,000 copies. In the Zone also received a platinum certification in France by the Syndicat National de l'Édition Phonographique (SNEP), for shipments of 15,000 copies of the video. In Japan, In the Zone peaked at number seven on the Oricon video chart, staying on the chart for twenty-nine weeks. Track listing | title1 = Toxic | note1 = In the Zone: ABC Television Special | title2 = All Grown Up | note2 = In the Zone: ABC Television Special | title3 = Breathe on Me | note3 = In the Zone: ABC Television Special | title4 = Taking Control | note4 = In the Zone: ABC Television Special | title5 = Boys"/"I'm a Slave 4 U | note5 = In the Zone: ABC Television Special | title6 = Family | note6 = In the Zone: ABC Television Special | title7 = Inner Circle | note7 = In the Zone: ABC Television Special | title8 = I Got That (Boom Boom) | note8 = In the Zone: ABC Television Special | title9 = The Public Eye | note9 = In the Zone: ABC Television Special | title10 = Little Girl... Big Dreams | note10 = In the Zone: ABC Television Special | title11 = Love & Heartbreak | note11 = In the Zone: ABC Television Special | title12 = Everytime | note12 = In the Zone: ABC Television Special | title13 = A Ride in the Park | note13 = In the Zone: ABC Television Special | title14 = Britney Spears in the Zone | note14 = In the Zone: ABC Television Special | title15 = ...Baby One More Time | note15 = In the Zone: ABC Television Special | title16 = Woman of the Year | note16 = In the Zone: ABC Television Special | title17 = The Kiss | note17 = In the Zone: ABC Television Special | title18 = Me Against the Music | note18 = In the Zone: ABC Television Special | title19 = Me Against the Music | note19 = Live on TRL | title20 = I Got That (Boom Boom) | note20 = Live on TRL | title21 = Me Against the Music | note21 = Music video | title22 = Toxic | note22 = Making the Video | title23 = Toxic | note23 = Music video | title24 = In the Personal Zone: Inspiration | title25 = In the Personal Zone: Spirituality | title26 = In the Personal Zone: ABC Special | title27 = In the Personal Zone: Onyx Hotel Tour | title28 = In the Personal Zone: TRL Performance | title29 = In the Personal Zone: Toxic | title30 = Photo Gallery | total_length = 87:59 }} | title1 = Don't Hang Up | writer1 = | extra1 = Brian and Josh | length1 = 4:03 | title2 = The Answer | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:56 | title3 = Toxic | note3 = Lenny Bertoldo Radio Mix | writer3 = | length3 = 3:32 | title4 = Me Against the Music | note4 = Bloodshy & Avant's Chix Mix | writer4 = | length4 = 5:16 | total_length = 16:47 }} | title1 = I've Just Begun (Having My Fun) | writer1 = | extra1 = | length1 = 3:24 | title2 = Girls and Boys | writer2 = Linda Perry | extra2 = Perry | length2 = 3:41 | title3 = Toxic | note3 = Lenny Bertoldo Radio Mix | writer3 = | length3 = 3:32 | title4 = Me Against the Music | note4 = Bloodshy & Avant's Chix Mix | writer4 = | length4 = 5:16 | total_length = 15:53 }} Charts Certifications AMPROFON 2005 In The Zone Gold in Mexico AMPROFON 2005 In The Zone Gold in Mexico References External links * * * Category:Britney Spears video albums Category:2004 video albums Category:Jive Records video albums Category:Britney Spears live albums Category:Live video albums Category:Jive Records live albums Category:2004 live albums